wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Bragging Rights 2010
Bragging Rights (2010) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and presented by THQ's WWE SmackDown vs Raw 2011, that took place on October 24, 2010, at the Target Center in Minneapolis, Minnesota. It was the second and final Bragging Rights event. Seven matches were contested at the event. Event summary Daniel Bryan vs Dolph Ziggler United States Champion Daniel Bryan has plenty to brag about after making Intercontinental Champion Dolph Ziggler tap out to his patented LeBell Lock, picking up the win in the opening contest of WWE Bragging Rights. Not only was Bryan victorious in this non-title champion vs. champion match, but the U.S. Champion also earned Raw its first victory over SmackDown at this year's event. During a SmackDown invasion of Monday Night Raw, Intercontinental Champion Dolph Ziggler was introduced to the Raw audience by his girlfriend, SmackDown Official Consultant Vickie Guerrero. Friday Night's power couple entered the ring and proceeded to gloat to the WWE Universe about why Ziggler makes such a great Intercontinental Champion. Before the arrogance was allowed to go too far, Raw's United States Champion Daniel Bryan confronted the smitten pair, issuing a challenge to Ziggler. What occurred next on Raw would ultimately foreshadow what transpired at WWE Bragging Rights. After the challenge was issued, the two champions got physical and before long, WWE officials had to pull Bryan off of Ziggler, who was firmly locked in the U.S. Champion's LeBell Lock. Live from the Target Center at WWE Bragging Rights, Bryan succeeded in proving that on this particular night, he was the better champion. The action was intense and kept the Minneapolis crowd on the edge of their seats with many near falls. As the two Superstars battled back and forth, Vickie kept screaming words of encouragement for her beau. But Vickie's piercing screams weren't enough to distract Bryan as he once again captured Ziggler in his painful submission hold and forced the Intercontinental Champion to tap out. While no titles changed hands or were unified, Bryan earned something more important, especially for this event: A victory for Raw. Surely, Monday Night's Superstars hoped that this win in the opening bout would set the tone for Team SmackDown vs. Team Raw later in the evening. While Ziggler came up short in what was a very physical and memorable contest, both he and Daniel Bryan demonstrated why they are the Intercontinental Champion and United States Champion, respectively, and have their names etched in history with the legendary likes of Pat Patterson, "Rowdy" Roddy Piper, Harley Race and more. Goldust vs Ted DiBiase With Maryse in his corner, a determined Ted DiBiase battled Goldust at WWE Bragging Rights, eager to reclaim the Million Dollar Title The Bizarre One took from him. DiBiase succeeded in earning a victory over his rival, but it was Goldust who walked away from the Target Center with the glittering prize. Several weeks ago, Goldust began stalking DiBiase's Million Dollar Title. Since claiming the bling as his own, the golden Superstar's good fortune has skyrocketed. In addition to upping victory count, Goldust has asked his NXT Rookie Diva, Aksana, for her hand in marriage. And at WWE Bragging Rights, it was the Lithuanian beauty's help that allowed him to keep the Million Dollar Title. When Maryse attacked Aksana at ringside, Goldust became distracted, allowing DiBiase to capitalize and defeat The Bizarre One. Aksana then held the Million Dollar Title while flirting with DiBiase after the match, prompting Goldust to hit a devastating Final Cut on his opponent. With DiBiase down, Goldust reclaimed the Million Dollar Title, and left the ring with both of his diamond-encrusted beauties -- the title and Aksana. Surely this isn't the end of the rivalry between Goldust and DiBiase. Will The Bizarre One walk down the aisle in two weeks with the Million Dollar Title on one arm, and his bride, Aksana on the other? Or will one of Raw's most angry and arrogant couples, DiBiase and Maryse, try to step in the Golden duo's way? Layla vs Natalya Thanks to a little help from her "BFF" Michelle McCool, Layla successfully defended the Divas Championship in her bout with Natalya at WWE Bragging Rights, ensuring that the butterfly-emblazoned title will remain in the possession of the self-professed "Co-Divas Champions," Lay-Cool, for the foreseeable future. While either member of Lay-Cool can defend the Divas Championship, as stipulated by SmackDown's Official Consultant Vickie Guerrero, it was decided just two days before this collision that Layla would be the one to battle Natalya at WWE Bragging Rights. However, that didn't prevent Michelle from getting involved in the action, nailing Natalya with a kick to the face when the referee was distracted. Layla then capitalized, scoring a pinfall victory. WWE's Mean Girls last collided with Natalya on the pay-per-view stage at Hell in a Cell, where Layla intentionally disqualified defending champion Michelle, thus preventing the first female graduate of the legendary Hart Dungeon from capturing her first championship in WWE. As was the case during that chaotic confrontation, the fearless and determined Natalya seemed to be a Sharpshooter away from becoming the new Divas Champion, but Lay-Cool's treachery once again triumphed over the Hart Dynasty Diva's renowned in-ring ability. Like numerous WWE Divas before her, Natalya has often found herself on the receiving end of Lay-Cool's verbal venom. While other competitors might be discouraged by Layla & Michelle's persistent taunts over the last several weeks, the third-generation competitor has countered their so-called "real talk" with her unmatched athleticism and indomitable fighting spirit. Outmatched and, as the WWE Universe can attest, outclassed, Lay-Cool resorted to their infamously underhanded tactics to leave the Target Center with their heads held high, their noses in the air and the Divas Championship in their grasp. At WWE Bragging Rights, appropriately, the devious duo had plenty to brag about. Although she has fallen to Lay-Cool once again, Natalya's quest to become Divas Champion will continue, as will Lay-Cool's mission to flaunt their "flawlessness" at every turn. Watch Monday Night Raw and Friday Night SmackDown to keep up with these and all of WWE's sexy, smart and powerful Divas. Results * Interpromotional singles match: Daniel Bryan defeated Dolph Ziggler (with Vickie Guerrero) by submission * Singles match: Ted DiBiase (with Maryse) defeated Goldust (with Aksana) * Singles match for the WWE Divas Championship: Layla © (with Michelle McCool) defeated Natalya Image gallery 16096580.jpg 16096568.jpg 16096592.jpg 16096604.jpg 16096616.jpg 16096628.jpg 16096640.jpg 16096652.jpg 16096664.jpg 16096676.jpg 16096688.jpg 16096700.jpg 16096712.jpg 16096724.jpg 16096736.jpg 16096750.jpg 16096762.jpg 16096776.jpg 16096788.jpg Category:2010 pay-per-view events Category:Layla Category:Natalya Category:Michelle McCool Category:Maryse Category:Aksana Category:Vickie Guerrero Category:WWE pay-per-view events